heroesworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Herrera
Maya Herrera is an advanced human with the power of Plague Secretion and the twin sister of the now deceased Alejandro Herrera. She lived with Mohinder Suresh, hoping for a cure to take her deadly power away. After her powers were taken away at her request by Arthur Petrelli she relocated to New Jersey. Character Overview Volume Two Maya and Alejandro are on the back of a truck. The driver says he can only take them as far as San Cristobal but they actually want to go to Brooklyn, New York in America. Maya is reading Chapter Six of Chandra Suresh's book, Activating Evolution. In San Cristobal, Maya and Alejandro are running from a police patrol truck. They lose them when they hide in a small house. Maya informs her brother that she can't run anymore. Alejandro replies by saying that they have no choice. Maya says that if they get caught people will die but Alejandro says that they will die if they don't run. Alejandro tells Maya that by Tuesday they will be in America and there they will find the answers they need. Maya and Alejandro cautiously leave the small house. Later, Alejandro gives money to a man to ride on a truck to near the American border. The man and Alejandro argue about where Maya can sit. The man wants Maya to sit in the front with him to which Maya refuses. The man says that Maya has to sit with him or she doesn't go at all. Alejandro insists he will sit with Maya in the back. In the truck, Maya tells Alejandro that Activating Evolutions is a incredible book. She says that Chandra has figured it all out. Alejandro tells Maya that if he knows the cause, there has to be a cure. Maya agrees. Maya is fearful of what might happen but Alejandro assures her that nothing will happen as long as he is with her. On their way to New York, the Herrera twins encounter Sylar who accompanies them on their journey. Along the way, Sylar and Alejandro get into several confrontations, ultimately leading to the latter's death in a hotel room. Maya, thinking that her brother had returned home, continued onward to New York, to meet with Mohinder Suresh. During the final episode of Season 2, Powerless, Maya and Sylar arrive in New York. They are waiting inside of Mohinder's apartment with a sleeping Molly Walker. Maya was busy making Chilaquiles when Mohinder entered the apartment. Fearful of Sylar and worried for Molly, Mohinder tried to attack Sylar. In the confrontation, Sylar upset Maya and her power activated, causing Sylar, Molly and Mohinder to exhibit the black tearful eyes that Maya's power caused. She was calmed down by Sylar, who told her that she did not want to be responsible for the death of a little girl, Molly. Sylar then explained his condition to Mohinder and asked for a cure. Mohinder then explained that he had a facility where he could examine Sylar. So, Sylar forced the scientist to take him to the facility. Sylar also forced Maya and Molly to go along. When the group arrived at the lab, Maya asked Molly to find her brother, Alejandro via a picture that Maya had in her pocket. Mohinder examined Sylar and discovered that The Company had injected him with an advanced form of the Shanti Virus, as Molly tried her best to find the Maya's brother for her, which she could not, and then explained to Maya that he had to be dead. Growing enraged, Maya began to yell at Sylar, causing him to shoot her in the chest. Maya slumped over, to the ground, dead. Mohinder told Sylar that the vaccine for the virus was derived from the healing blood of cheerleader, Claire Bennet, previously, so Sylar then told Mohinder to heal Maya with the serum to see how it worked. Maya was successfully revived from death by the injection. Soon after her reviving, Elle Bishop, whom had watched the entire incident go down from a camera placed in Mohinder's lab, burst into the place and drove Sylar away her with her power, saving everyone. Season Three Volume Three In the volume "Villains", Mohinder is busy working on a way to remove Maya's powers when he comes up with what he believes is the formula that grants artificial powers. Maya pleads with Mohinder not to use the formula, calling it a curse but Mohinder ignores her and injects it into his system. Eventually Maya discovers that Mohinder is mutating and has been abducting and holding people captive in his lab. Mohinder walks in on her and traps her also but she is eventually brought to Pinehearst where she willingly allows Arthur Petrelli to take her power. Before leaving Pinehearst, Maya tells Mohinder to stay away from her. When the eclipse temporarily reverses Mohinders mutation, he goes to Maya's apartment to make amends. He knocks on the door but is horrified to discover his mutation is returning and flees. Maya opens the door to find Mohinder gone and is obviously upset by this. Notes If Season 2 had not been cut short due to the writer's strike, Maya was to be an important part of the season. Revealed by the special features of the Season 2 DVD boxset, Peter was supposed to drop the vial containing the Shanti Virus, releasing it to the world. Maya was supposed to find a way to take the virus into herself, a talent added by her power.